Cult of Skaro
'''The Cult of Skaro '''is a secret order of Daleks established by the Dalek Emperor during the Daleks' Last Great Time War against the Time Lords. Unlike traditional, rigidly-thinking Daleks, the members of the Cult of Skaro were made with imagination and were to use that imagination to plan enemy movements and to develop new ways for the Dalek race to survive. Forseeing the Daleks' defeat in the Time War, the Cult created a special ship that would allow them to hide in the Void: the dark space that exists between different universes. After stealing a Time Lord prison ship called the Genesis Ark which housed millions of Dalek prisoners, the Cult of Skaro travelled to the Void in their void-ship and awaited the outcome of the Time War. Return From The Void When they broke down the dimensional barrier and arrived on Earth, they created a rift between their universe and that of a parallel Earth, allowing an army of alternaverse Cybermen to invade. When the Cult's void-sphere fully returned to existence, they emerged and brought the stolen Genesis Ark with them. They arrived in Torchwood Tower in London, England and after absorbing a human's brainwaves to extract information about the current timeline, they discovered the Cyberman invasion in-progress and swiftly declared war against them for control of Earth. They attempted to open the Genesis Ark themselves without success and then attempted to force time-travellers Rose Tyler and Mickey Smith to open the Time Lord casket. Although the Doctor and the Cybermen fought to stop them, the Cult succeeded in awakening the Ark and opened it high in the sky over London. All the Daleks within were released and began exterminating all of the Cybermen as well as several human citizens. This event would later become known as The Battle of Canary Wharf. The conflict was cut short thanks to the Doctor, who opened a rift to the Void that would suck in anything saturated with Void particles, including the Daleks and the Cybermen. Whilst the two alien armies were banished to the Void, the four Cultists escaped using an Emergency Temporal Shift that warped them to another time period. The Final Experiment The Cult of Skaro escaped to New York in 1930 at the height of the Great Depression. There, they set about trying to create a new Dalek army, but the resources they had would not allow for them to breed mutants strong enough to function. After abducting and experimenting on several homeless humans, the Cult devised a method of hybridising human and Dalek DNA, remaking their entire race in order to ensure its survival. They employed a labour contracter called Mr. Diagoras to help them consruct the Empire State Building, which would be crucial to their scheme. After obtaining several human bodies and infusing them with a genetic solution, the Cult outfitted the mast of the tower with Dalekanium alloy, which would conduct the energy of a soon-to-occur solar flare, infusing the new Dalek-Humans with life. Dalek Sec - the Cult's leader - would use himself as a guinea pig for the hybridisation process using the genetic solution and his human puppet Diagoras. The experiment proved successful and Sec and Diagoras merged. With a fully functional organic body, Sec emerged from his polycarbide shell, changed not only in body but mind as well. He began to think and feel like a human, coming up with new ideas for how the Dalek race should continue, commanding his followers to spare the lives of the Doctor and his companion Martha Jones. The other cult members soon lost faith in Sec, no longer seeing him as Dalek, and turned on him. When the Dalek-Humans were brought to life, the Cult of Skaro - now led by Dalek Caan - commanded them to kill the Doctor. However, when the solar flare occurred and lightning struck the Empire State Building's mast, the Doctor was struck as well and his Time Lord DNA was intermingled with that of the Dalek-Humans, which interfered with their mental conditioning. The Dalek-Humans turned on their creators and destroyed them, and were in turn remotely destroyed by Dalek Caan - now the Cult's sole survivor - who used his Emergency Temporal Shift to escape the Doctor. The Cult of Skaro was no more, but Dalek Caan would return... Cult Members *Dalek Sec (leader) *Dalek Jast *Dalek Caan *Dalek Thay Category:Doctor Who Category:Alien Cyborgs Category:TV Cyborgs Category:Groups